Say Yes
by MichelleIzaStar
Summary: Blaine has figured out the best way he possibly could to win Kurt's heart back. Certain places hold certain memories, why shouldn't you be able to make new memories there? (Could possibly be spoilery for season 5, though it was written before any spoilers)


Kurt had been giggly since their coffee date at the Lima Bean. Things had been looking up for him and Blaine. Even if they did remain just friends, but every time they'd hang out the was calling it a date. Everyone has dates with their friends right? If it's planned it's a date. At least that's what he kept telling himself over and over again, he didn't need to go back to New York since he had put in his vacation time with Isabelle meaning he could spend a good bit of his vacation with Blaine if he was up for it. And since they were both having their way, that's exactly how it was going.

Having planned the whole afternoon Blaine knew that was going to happen. He was going to Dalton and everything was going to be laid out in front of the both of them. Well Kurt, he was going to be singing with the Warblers. God willing, since the only person who said it was going to be fine was Jeff, which didn't have too much of a say when it came to them as a whole, but he trusted him.

That afternoon Blaine had picked up Kurt and kept smiling a big goofy grin across his face while he drove. Kurt knew were they were going but didn't question as to why, or what they were actually going to be doing there. Since he was pretty sure Blaine hadn't dropped out of McKinley to go back to Dalton, though he wouldn't judge him, or even blame him any longer if he did. For all he knew they were going to see their friends again.

As they pulled up to the school Blaine was nearly bouncing in his seat since the whole ride was small talk, and setting up future dates, coffee dates, but they were still dates none the less since Kurt had said it himself for once. "So we're going to the stairs right?" he asked softly since he was still afraid that Kurt was going to back out, even though he had no idea.

Kurt had a grin plastered on his face, he was trying his best not to get excited but he nodded quickly once he was out of his seat and around to Blaine's side. They walked into the building, Kurt staying right at Blaine's side. "I think I want to go meet someone on the inside" he teased and walked into the entrance hall, smiling as soon as he seen the oh so familiar staircase. There was so much history behind it, and so much he wanted to do over so they could get back to that relationship with Blaine.

Blaine nodded for Kurt to follow him up the stairs to the double doors. He stopped and turned back to Kurt with a wicked grin playing on his lips trying his best to wait for the right moment and open the doors behind him. As soon as the doors opened, all of the boys started singing in harmony. Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him back to the couch in the center of the room while he danced around him singing.

The atmosphere in the room was nothing less than what Kurt had witnessed before when he'd first seen Blaine. He'd taken into account that they were friends and they had history but he knew Blaine had to of went into a lot of trouble just to go through want he was doing. But he just waited it through till the song was over.

As the last few notes came to an end as he stopped down in front of Kurt. He waited for everyone to slowly start leaving, some needing to be pulled out of the room since they were looking to see what Kurt was going to do. Blaine smiled back a Jeff when he was walking out of the door before he started facing Kurt. "Okay, I know that's got to be cheesier than anything I've ever done, but I just wanted you to be serenaded at Dalton again, the smile it brings to your face is undeniable."

A blush started to appear on Kurt's face when he thought about how much he smiled through out the song while Blaine was singing to him. It never failed he knew exactly what was going to make him smile. "Okay, so you're right about one thing, but you brought me here just to make me smile?" he questioned.

Blaine thought about it for a minute and Kurt was right, it wasn't just to make him smile, but he knew that was just a perk. There was so much more as to why it had to be Dalton, since it was where it had all began. "I, know this is going to sound a bit greedy, and rude but if you say no I'll feel like an idiot" he chuckled and cleared his throat. "I just wanted to ask you...If you'd be my boyfriend again?"

Kurt started giggling, after all of what had been said, and done Blaine was still just as dorky and cheesy as when he met him. He'd be lying if he wanted to say anything else but yes. "So I have to say yes?" he quirked a brow and shook his head "Of course you dork, I love you" he whispered and pecked his lips.

Just as Blaine was about to say something they both heard cheering outside the door, then there was one that was snickering, followed by a flash and a click. Blaine turned around slightly to see over his shoulder, where Jeff was standing with his phone held out, taking a picture of the both of them. "Dammit I thought you left"

Jeff snickered and shrugged a little bit. He started typing away on his phone as he posted the picture as planned. "I did, but I thought I'd get a picture and post it to Instagram, then I can show it again at your wedding, so I'm really doing you a favor"

Blaine rested his head against Kurt's giggling "They're already planning our wedding, go figure"

Kurt laughed and shrugged "Nice try but it's been planned for a really long time" he shook his head and shoved Jeff back out of the door so he could give Blaine another kiss, this time properly.

Blaine licked his lips and still heard the giggling and cat calls on the other side of the door. "Please tell me you want coffee"

"To the Lima Bean please!"


End file.
